


Tongue Diving

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the connections on GNT surpassed the boundaries of performer and audience.  Sometimes Adam got to share something profound with another person and then touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Diving

Adam chose. He was a blonde with large brown eyes and a narrow delicate chin, young and shirtless, a little taller than Adam’s usual type but attractive, pretty actually. The smile got Adam’s attention, then the eyes. Well, that did it. This beauty made eye contact and bore into Adam’s consciousness a single message. In a split second, the communication was clear, “I want you. You can have all of me.” An imaginary zip line drew Adam into the audience. His focus, first on the eyes switched to the mouth. His full lips opened as Adam parted the crowd. The onlookers willingly made room knowing Adam’s obvious intent. As a unit, they began to push the blonde forward. Adam was elevated by the stage, but he came forward face first to share some space with that lovely vision of man. As Adam’s mouth lowered onto his, he grasped a hunk of hair and totally engaged the man’s entire head possessing him with hands, lips, and tongue. The man responded by pulling Adam closer still. Adam sensed a loss of control on his part and withdrew. He immediately regretted it and kissed him swiftly again, but the moment had passed.

Adam didn’t miss a beat. He took the stage once more to the deafening cheers from his fans. He introduced his dancers and picked up the lyric where he’d left off seemingly unaffected by this latest indulgence. On his way off stage, Adam nodded to a security guard who sent an usher 3rd row center to “get him.” Adam chose.

The young man felt like he was floating through the corridors back stage as he followed the security guard beyond one doorway then another. The security guard knocked on Adam’s door. “Come in.” The guard patted down the man’s pants, his only garment, and turned the latch. When he didn’t move, the guard nodded for him to go on in. The guest detected the slightest smirk, but maybe that was his imagination. Then Adam spoke, “Come on in. It’s just me. It’s cool.” The door clicked shut behind him, and the man tried to remember to breathe. This simply couldn’t be happening. Adam as full alpha male totally dominated that tiny room. Like a prize fighter, Adam was briskly toweling the sweat off his neck and arms. “It’s hot out there.”

Hard swallow, “Yeah, really hot.”

“What’s your name?”

“Trent.”

“Thanks for the kiss, Trent. It was real sweet.” Adam flashed Trent a sheepish smile, and he thought he’d die on the spot.”

“It was . . . my pleasure really.” Trent touched his chest when he said, “my” so genuinely.  
“I like you, Trent.”

“I like you, too, Adam. I . . .” Trent didn’t need to finish because Adam was there with his arms coming around embracing Trent with another deep kiss. Trent kissed back and trembled. When Adam broke the seal, he stepped away and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He downed it. Adam gave Trent another once over looking beyond the bottom of his water bottle.

“I’ve got to do an encore. They deserve it.” Trent nodded in agreement, but his eyes were wide, unsure what that meant about him. “Are you going to be here when I get back?”

“Yes, if you want me to.”

Adam pursed his lips satisfactorily, “Oh, I want all right.” And as if to quell any doubts, he sucked air through gritted teeth and grabbed Trent by the ass. “Help yourself to the whiskey and get ready. We’re going to party.”

Adam totally killed TCB on stage. He was so turned on by the prospect of finally getting it on after such a long dry spell that he developed a rather visible erection. The audience screamed and moaned in turn already sexed to the max on the music and the moves. Adam was on fire. Nobody even wondered what had happened to the pretty blonde. It was simply understood that Adam would not be alone tonight. At least they had gotten to witness the foreplay.

Trent was pacing. His throat was dry but his crotch was moist. He thought he would slowly lose his mind with waiting. The crowd was insane. He could hear them all the way back stage, and part of him wished he was out there still under Adam’s approving gaze. He took a second shot. He was ready, so ready. He had wanted Adam for months since a casual friend of his had shown him a Youtube clip of Fever which turned into a dozen clips then over twenty, and the number grew exponentially. He just couldn’t stop watching. He caught interviews and TV spots. Trent busied himself with his everyday routine, but eventually, it happened. Trent fell in love. When he landed a ticket to a sold out show in Sydney, it just seemed like fate. He couldn’t possibly tell Adam all that. He knew what this was, a one off. Adam needed a release. There was a chemical attraction. Trent was available, and that was all. Trent kept reliving the moments in the audience each time Adam made eye contact until that ultimate connection when Adam broke the barrier of the fourth wall and entered Trent’s real world. God, it was so hot! Adam was so sweaty and powerful, electric even. He gripped him by the hair hard enough to hurt and took his breath with that intense sucking kiss. Trent wanted to give as good as he got, and he could tell by the repositioning of Adam’s fingers and the flutter of his tongue that he liked Trent’s kiss, a lot.

The music stopped abruptly and there was a crescendo of wild appreciation from the fans. Trent snapped back to the present wondering when he’d be able to believe this was his life. He took a quick personal inventory one last time, hair, breath, condom. Only seconds later, Trent heard Adam’s lilting laughter outside the door. He seemed more at ease than before. Trent strained to hear, but he didn’t want to eavesdrop. All Trent could make out was, “I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Somebody made a cat call, but Adam ignored it. The door clicked open with a rush of fresh air and Adam. He sparkled almost glowed as if during the encore, he’d already gotten off once. Trent was starstruck, but managed to smile hello.  
“There you are. Did you enjoy the show?”

“Yes! You were fantastic, really!” Adam seemed absolutely thrilled with that answer. He moved rather confidently across the tiny room and offered Trent another drink. As he poured, Trent let his eyes feast on Adam’s back. He was already intoxicated by the way Adam’s hair came to a delicate point at the nape of his neck, captivated by the broad masculine spread of his shoulders, the sag of his pants where cheek met thigh. He could spend a week nibbling the flesh behind his knees. Where did that come from?!

“So, it’s Trent, right?”

All of sudden, Trent had no voice. He opened his mouth to speak but had to clear his throat instead. He finally squeaked out a breathy, “Yes.”

“Are you from around here?” Trent was very proud to be an Aussie and started to describe exactly where he lived interrupted only by his own internal voice begging him to shut up before he bored Adam to death with this nervous chatter. Adam was smiling. “Are you okay? It’s just me now, just Adam.” He handed Trent the shot glass and licked the brim spillage off his fingers. It wasn’t too late to back away. Adam had to be sure, so careful. They tipped back the shots in unison. Adam put down his glass then Trent’s. Adam reached out and took Trent’s hand in his own. Trent’s heart sped up again. He tried desperately not to break eye contact with Adam, but it was almost painful to be this close. Every nerve ending seemed pricked by adrenaline. That intimate intensity combined with the dizzy whiskey made Trent falter. He looked down. Adam lifted up his chin and kissed him lightly. He took the slightest step forward, and Trent thought he might lose consciousness. This close, Trent could distinguish a hint of cologne underscored by body and booze. Adam broke his trance and spoke in a whisper. “Look, it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind.”

Trent immediately came to his senses. “I haven’t changed my mind. I’m just . . . Well, I’ve wanted to meet you for such a long time, and now, this is just so much more . . .”  
Adam put his fingers to Trent’s lips to shush him. “I don’t have a lot of time. Do you understand?”

It stung. Trent saw once and for all that he was behaving like a silly school boy enraptured by his favorite teacher when all Adam wanted was a good screw. This wasn’t an invitation into his life. He wasn’t auditioning for role of new boyfriend. It was only raw, necessary, sexual gratification. “I understand.”

Adam touched Trent’s cheek, and his eyes narrowed almost in apology. That did it. The loneliness, the vulnerability and uncertainty of being on the road. In spite of the incredible personal and professional risk, Adam had to trust in a stranger. Of all the boys in over who knows how many concerts, Adam had chosen him. Trent was more than honored. He wouldn’t let Adam doubt for a second longer that he had made the right choice. “Come here.” Trent pulled Adam forward.

Adam held Trent by the throat and immediately the intensity from the concert encounter returned, only this time there were no bystanders. They ground their bodies into one another. They bit, licked, and pawed. It was somewhat clumsy at first as they were so eager to please both awkwardly vied for the lead. Trent went for the vest and discovered surprisingly that the buttons were fake. The whole number was attached by Velcro. He dramatically ripped the entire garment open and ran his palms across Adam’s downy chest. Adam, purely goal driven, deftly unfastened Trent’s pants and scooped his hand wrist deep into the front. Adam covered Trent’s gasp with a possessive kiss. Trent held onto Adam’s arms as he spread his legs further apart allowing Adam easier access. The semantics of just how this mission was to be accomplished temporarily paused the proceedings. The tiny dressing room not used to this level of debauchery became a reluctant participant in the action. Adam pressed Trent sort of onto the counter, but it was too low. The light was also particularly unflattering that close. Besides, an array of cosmetic bottles and tins tinkled and clunked rather rudely spilling their contents. Adam spun Trent around but banged his knee on a drawer. “Ow! Motherfucker!” Trent attempted to stifle a laugh. How ridiculously desperate they had become! Then Trent saw something in the mirror.

“The couch!” Adam jerked his head around in surprise like he hadn’t been aware that there was a couch in the room at all. He smiled triumphantly. Adam kissed and towed Trent playfully two or three short steps as he backed toward the inviting upholstery. Trent gave Adam a shove, and he landed off guard with a grunt. Adam came forward, but Trent was right there on his knees gently pushing Adam to lean backward. He loosened Adam’s pants and coaxed him to lift his hips so he could ease the waistband down, down, down to his ankles. Adam’s hand went reflexively to his groin in a half stroke half covering maneuver. Trent took Adam’s hand away and softly, assuredly grasped his cock with purpose. Adam groaned and braced himself for pleasure. Trent was skilled. Every lick, tug, and stroke sent shivers up Adam’s spine. He laced his fingers into Trent’s hair and cradled the back of his head. It was soooo good. Knowing that he could easily take Adam all the way there just like this gave Trent the confidence he needed to play out a fantasy, one in about a million he had imagined with Adam. He stood rather abruptly and waited until Adam lifted his head wondering what was next. Trent reached into his pocket and tossed the condom onto Adam’s stomach. Then he turned around ever so slowly and wriggled free of his pants. He bent full over instead of kicking them off. Adam got a plain view of Trent’s parted cheeks and the soft brownish underside of his balls. The noise Adam made was pure need. The visual stimulus worked, by God, it soooo worked.

Adam slipped the condom onto his already slick cock. Trent straddled him in one graceful approach. Adam put his hands around Trent’s waist and adjusted the angle of his hips. As the two of them attempted to move as one, the black leather cushion squeaking in protest bit back at Adam’s bare ass which skidded from a patch of dry to wet. Trent’s weight on Adam’s thighs anchored him otherwise he might have continued to slide right onto the floor. Trent seductively licked his fingers and reached between his legs, moistening himself. Adam’s cock rigid with desire arced rebelliously. Trent pushed up and Adam held himself still. Slowly, so slowly, Trent lowered his body onto Adam’s. Both men hissed and bit their lower lips for this most delicate of dances. Trent’s breath caught suddenly as he felt some inner flesh give and sting, but he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted Adam to ruin him completely. He wanted Adam’s mark to linger with him for days afterward. Then with the slightest tip of his hips, Trent took Adam full in. Adam’s head snapped forward then back again. His eyebrows so dark in this light became the prominent feature of Trent’s focus. They seemed to bounce from aggravated angles to semicircles of bliss. Trent smiled and began to move. He leaned backward propping his hands on Adam’s knees and rocked a steady rhythm. His body glistened backlit by an ethereal glow from the mirror lamps. Adam seemed delirious with rapture. His hands made fists against his face. His fingers groped for hair and randomly slipped into his mouth. It was obvious he enjoyed being pinned and ridden. Finally his hands found Trent. His touch added a new dimension to the shared sensation, and Trent swiftly came undone. When Trent came, he flexed hard involuntarily squeezing every last drop of energy from Adam’s exhausted body. His back made a C, his mouth an O, and Adam came hard, a rosy gleam spreading across his chest.

Unexpectedly and with super human strength, Adam lifted Trent off his lap and pulled him forward. He smothered Trent with irrational kisses, sweet, deep and sloppy. They both shuddered through the aftershock. Adam licked the column of Trent’s throat from collarbone to earlobe. Trent grazed Adam’s temple with his lips then smoothed the side of Adam’s hair. Adam kissed the inside of Trent’s wrist. Trent’s mind momentarily short-circuited. They were doing this backwards. Don’t most people make-out first, then fuck? His hesitation drew Adam’s attention. Trent noticed a hint of remorse in those temperate brows. How could he have missed it? He had told Adam he understood the situation, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. It wasn’t about screwing. It was this . . . this right now, togetherness, intimacy, union. No one, not Trent, not anyone could truly relieve Adam’s longing until he found, the one. It was heartbreaking. Adam broke the silence, “That was amazing.”

Trent responded. “You’re amazing.” He wanted to tell Adam that he was going to remember this moment every day for the rest of his life, that even if he never felt this fulfilled ever again, he’d die happy with the memory alone. But, he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair.

Adam snapped him back to reality. “Shit! What time is it? I’ve got to fuckin’ move.” They both scrambled off the couch and put themselves back together. Trent found one of Adam’s ear rings. Adam tossed Trent a wayward boot. They looked around the room for any other stray items and their gazes met at the couch. Adam guffawed. “Oh my god!” The cushions were pinched and creased with damp traces of sweat and spunk.

Trent actually blushed. “Shit, is there a towel or something?”  
Adam grinned ear to ear. “Leave it.” He gathered Trent into one last embrace. “I want them to know we were fucking.”

Trent had been captivated all night with Adam’s beauty. He was determined to shine some light on Adam in return. They looked into each other’s eyes a second or two past eternity, then they kissed goodnight, not at all like the strangers they were. Adam seemed reluctant to let go. It was Trent’s turn to take the practical lead. “You have to go, Adam. Be happy. Be safe.”

Somehow Trent’s feet carried him on automatic pilot outside the empty venue and into a cab before he succumbed to the enormity of this night and burst into tears.


End file.
